


Прощание. Adieu, mon ami

by irulenn, WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020



Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Ocean Liners - Fandom
Genre: Gen, WTF Battle 2020, WTF Ocean Liners 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/irulenn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020
Series: Тексты G-PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656712
Kudos: 2





	Прощание. Adieu, mon ami

— Прощай, друг мой.  
  
Опрокинутой посудиной высился борт «Нормандии» над пирсом № 88. Выгорела дотла, и едкий пепел оседал на покрытой изморозью пристани. Ночь миновала, и в рассветной дымке виднелись страшные раны на черных от копоти бортах.  
  
Огонь давно был потушен, мелкие льдины, покрывавшие темную воду, слабо колыхались на волнах, беспокойная рябь усиливала контраст с мертвым исполинским кораблем  
  
— Все будет хорошо, мистер Юркевитш, всё будет окей!  
  
Да, пусть будет так. Пусть «окей».  
  
_Её можно было спасти_ , достаточно было немедленно открыть внутренние переборки и кингстоны. Корабль ляжет на дно, но будут спасены конструкции... Бесполезно.  
  
— Вы с ума сошли? Страховые суммы не будут возмещены, если мы сами её затопим.  
  
_Её можно было спасти._  
  
Роскошный, стильный, самый быстрый корабль. От её вида перехватывало дыхание, когда «Нормандия» проходила мимо восторженной публики, поражая размером и изящными формами корпуса. Корабль, который любили...  
  
И ненавидели. Гордый корабль, капитан, бросивший радиограмму, как перчатку, на только что выигравшую голубую ленту «Королеву Марию»: «Браво! До следующего раза!»  
  
Ах, как вся Британия надеялась, что «Королева Мария» столкнет с пьедестала заносчивую француженку! Английский корабль был мощнее, устойчивее, но побить рекорд первого рейса ему не удалось.  
  
Другого похожего корабля не было. И это было делом его рук, настойчивости, характера.  
  
_Можно было спасти._  
  
Ветер с залива приносил соль, рябь усиливалась, и небольшие волны глухо бились о днище лежащей на боку опустошенной «Нормандии».  
  
— Прощай, дорогой друг. Adieu.


End file.
